24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Charles Logan
Alive? Renee Walker mentioned that Logan got a slap on the wrist to Jack. I definitely didn't hear her words meaning "he still lives on the ranch" so I'm certain our best bet is to leave him unknown. Essentially, she was summarizing what happened to him as punishment for his conspiracy, not what he was doing still. 17:55, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : I don't have the episodes available, unfortunately, but I definitely remember there being a line of dialogue last night that made it clear Logan was still alive. --Proudhug 19:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :: All I remember about Logan in S7 is a mention about his punishment, nothing about him still being alive. But I'll trust what you (and the other editors who've made similar changes) heard and in fact I just changed his category. I can't say I don't have any doubt though. Do you remember any context, for what it's worth? 20:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Appearances Has Logan appeared in every episode of season 5? -CWY2190 03:20, 11 April 2006 (UTC) : No. --Proudhug 03:52, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :: He did not appear in Day 5 9:00pm-10:00pm. '''- Willo 11 April 2006 : I remember now, he missed one--that was a good episode!-CWY2190 20:14, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Just to add my 2c, I've just gone and watched the episode in its entirety, Logan doesn't appear in this episode. SteveTalk 01:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) New pic Updated pic to promo from this season. --Pyramidhead 18:34, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : This page looks better with the official cast photo from S5. Plus, it gives some consistency across the site. --Proudhug 08:48, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :: I know this is an old discussion, I agree with Proudhug. I think that the S5 Pic should be put back. I'm gonna do it, but if anyone has any objections thats fine. Snsean11 03:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) : Simon reverted your edit, and I actually agree with that, now. I think it's best to use the most recent promo image for characters, even if they're not very good. --Proudhug 17:38, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Fine with me. Snsean11 06:52, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Status Should we give Logan a "Dead" tag considering that he flatlined and that the writers never bothered going back to Logan? : It may be true that he seems to have been completely written off... but we can't be certain if he survived or not. Because of the uncertainty, it would be unencyclopedic to say "deceased" as if it were a fact. Pretty sure he can be called dead if some character next season verbally mentions it, or if there is some proof for sure provided. – Blue Rook 05:52, 22 May 2007 (UTC)talk :: No, we don't know wheater he's dead or alive, John Keeler on the other hand is a different story. : Different how? Do you know something that no one else noticed? --Proudhug 03:19, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Actually, accroding to a recent interview, one of the producers told Gregory Itzin that Charles Logan was in fact not dead. Maybe somebody should change his status, but then again, this information could be counted as a spoiler. I don't know...just thought it might be something I should tell you guys. - Stv naba 13:59, 21 August 2007 What interview did this come from?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 22:44, 2008 July 18 : I don't know myself, and I couldn't find it out there, but feel free to check back, someone might drop our answer here. Just so you know, the discussion you're replying to is more than a year old. – Blue Rook 03:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC)talk *Itzin confirmed he's not dead. I saw it on a YouTube video where he was being interviewed. Officially, on the TV show, his status is unknown, however, and it should stay that way for now. He's neither confirmed dead or alive. Steve C // talk // email // 03:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Season 7 episode 1, it is clearly implied that he is alive. Jack said everyone involved was in prison or dead, and the FBI agent responded that Logan only recieved a slap on the wrist and a 100 acre ranch. Updating status to alive. Antagonist in 3 Seasons? Should we make a note that Logan was an antagonist that appeared in 3 seasons along with Mandy and Cheng? -Snsean11 02:51, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *I don't think so, no. I think if he were to be categorised into eiter Governmental characters or Antagonists, he'd be classed as a governmental character. Steve C // talk // email // 03:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Also, its hard to call him an antagonist in Season 6. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:46, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : Let's also mention that Charlie Logan only revealed himself as a villain in the 5th DVD (10H-11H). 21:46, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :: You're definitely welcome to make mention of that in a note. We cannot include that in the body of the article because that fact relates to what the audience has seen, but articles here are written in-universe. An in-universe section cannot contain reference to when something was revealed to the audience independently. 20:19, 19 October 2008 (UTC)